This disclosure relates to light sensing elements, an array substrate having the light sensing elements, and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having the light sensing elements. More particularly, this disclosure relates to light sensing elements having simple structures and improved opening ratios, array substrates incorporating the light sensing elements, and LCDs incorporating the light sensing element arrays.
In general, light sensing elements sense light provided from an external source to an electronic apparatus so as to sense the position on the apparatus at which the light is incident. A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having such a light sensing element is disclosed in 56.3 Society for Information Display (SID) by Willem den Boer et al., entitled “Active Matrix LCD with Integrated Optical Touch Screen.” A plurality of light sensing elements is arranged in a matrix shape in the display so as to generate positional information corresponding to the position of an externally provided light on the display. The light sensing elements may sense, for example, a fingerprint. Also, a touch panel may include the light sending elements.
The LCD panel includes the light sensing elements so as to sense the light. The light sensing elements may be formed on an array substrate of the LCD panel. Since, the space occupied by the pixel region of an LCD array substrate is relatively large, there may not be sufficient space available on the array substrate for the light sensing elements. Thus, when the light sensing element is included in either a transmissive or a reflective LCD, the opening ratio of the LCD is decreased. In addition, a number of elements formed in one pixel region of the array substrate is increased so that the structure of the array substrate is complicated, thereby decreasing a yield of the LCD apparatus. Furthermore, a signal interference may be generated between the elements in the pixel region.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming the above and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art.